As electronic devices become smaller and smaller, there has been an increasing interest in developing miniature fuel cells for applicability to a wide range of portable, electronic devices. These devices desire a certain amount of power, but have very limited space in which to house the power supply unit.
Microscale Proton Exchange Membrane Fuel Cells represent a very promising power source for small, portable, electronic devices. They offer high power capability, energy density, high efficiency, low noise, and little environmental pollution. The byproducts of a hydrogen-based fuel cell system include only water, carbon dioxide and heat. However, hydrogen gas is difficult to store, not very dense, and brings with it some safety concerns due to its high flammability and explosive potential. Thus there remains a need for improved microscale fuel cells and for methods and systems of delivering hydrogen thereto.